Detention
by The Vampire Avatar
Summary: Darren gets a detention while he is at school. This is the story of what happens and how everybody reacts. Takes place during the 8th book.


**okay guys, this will be a one shot! Pretty much, Darren gets into a fight, and gets an after-school detention. How will Mr. Crepsley and Harkat react ? Haha Guess we will find out... **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the DSS**

So it was another Monday at school. The same subjects and the same boring lessons. I ate the same lunch: sandwich, chips, and a soda. Today though, it was the first time that I had no homework. None. So instead of immediately going to the library after school, which I usually did, I went out back behind the school to read a book.

I was sitting there, just reading my book when I heard a shout.

"LET ME GO!"

I got up, and ran over to where I had heard the shout.

Trevor, the school bully, had a kid pinned up against the wall.

I couldn't hear what they were saying, but I could tell that it wasn't anything good.

"Let him go Trevor." I demanded.

"Oh,look, it's Princess Darren," Trevor sneered as he let go of the kid that was against the wall. The kid sprinted as soon as he was let go.

"Now see what you did? You let him get away."

"Yeah, because that's just as bad as having him pushed against the wall."

"Shut it, Princess. Look, I'll make you a deal. If you go and get that kid back here, I won't pound you into a pulp. Fair?"

"How in anyway is that FAIR! Either way, one of us will get beat up."

Trevor chuckled and looked me dead in the eye. "That's the point."

"Whatever. Just leave that kid alone okay?"

I started to walk away, when I heard Trevor running up to me. All of a sudden, I was on the ground, Trevor on top of me.

"GET OFF!"

"Make me, Princess."

So I did.

I rolled over, causing Trevor to fall on the ground as well. I got up and started to run towards Trevor. At the same time, he got up and started to run towards me.

We grabbed each others shoulders and started to push and pull on them.

I kicked Trevor between his legs, making him howl with pain and falling on his knees.

I was about to punch his face, when he beat me to it. He stood up and headbutted me right between the eyes.

I staggered backwards, letting him get an advantage. He punched me in the ribs and then when I moved me arms down to protect me, he punched my nose.

I was pissed off. My nose was dripping blood onto my shirt and I knew that I would have to explain why I had blood on my shirt when I got back to the hotel where Mr. Crepsley, Harkat and I were staying.

"Okay, now you're gonna get it!" I screeched as I ran as fast as I could, towards Trevor. I punched him in the ribs as hard as I could with my vampire strength. I immediately hear at least 2 bones snap as I kept hitting him.

Finally, I round house kick him in the back, making him fall onto the concrete.

"You...You...bastard..." He sputtered as he started to cough really hard.

"WHAT'S GOING ON OUT HERE?" We snapped our heads towards the teacher, running up to us.

"I heard that you guys where having a fight out here. And I guess I heard right, judging by all the blood. Both of you come with me." She barked at us, looking me up and down.

We got up and followed her into the office. "Sit." She snapped, opened the door and went in. We must have sat there for at least a hour,listening to a heated discussion on the other side of the door.

_Do I dare look at the clock?_

Well, we get out of school at 4 o'clock, I usually get back to the hotel around 4:35. _I do._ I looked up at the clock. And gasped what I saw.

6:05 pm.

.screwed.

Mr. Crepsley would have wakened by now, no doubt. Harkat probably woke him up when I never came back. Joy...

"Darren Hourston. Please come here."The principal called me inside of his office.

I gulped, then went inside. He gestured me into a seat in front of him, and started off with "what happened" "who started it" and "what have you learned?". Then he lectured me for about 5 minutes about the horrors of fighting and the consequences. Then he said I could leave.

I had to resist the urge to just bolt out of there and never return.

"Oh! Wait Darren! I forgot to give you this!" I turned around and was given a purple slip.

_To the parents/guardians of: Darren Shan _

_Your child has received a detention for the following reason:_

_Fighting in school _

_._

_His/Her Detention will be on this upcoming Tuesday_

_And will last from 4:15 to 6:15._

_Please sign your signature below to show that you have read this and know that your child has been Fighting in school . Thank you. If you have any questions or concerns, please call one of the numbers below._

_Counselor: 111-111-1111_

_Principle:222-222-2222_

_Office: 333-333-3333_

_Thank you for your time._

__ (Parent/Guardian signature.)_

__ (Student signature)_

Oh, wonderful. Mr. Crepsley probably doesn't even know what a detention is. I was walking towards our room in the hotel when I noticed the "do not disturb" sign on our door. _Either they are out or asleep. I'm going to bet on out looking for me._

I pushed the card in and opened the door. At first, I thought that nobody was home.

And then Harkat came running in from the next room and literally tackled me to the floor.

"DARREN! YOU ARE ALLLIIVVEE!"

"Of course I'm alive, why wouldn't I be?" I questioned, gently pushing him off me.

"Darren, have you seen the time? You were suppose to be back like three hours ago."

I looked around, trying to see where Mr. Crepsley was, but it didn't look like he was here, or at least not awake. So I stood up, and went over to the balcony. Harkat was still behind me, walking over to the mini-fridge to get a soda.

"Hey, Harkat. Where's Mr. Crepsley?" Harkat locked eyes with me as I turned around.

"Um...are you sure you want... to know? Because he's really-WHAT'S THAT BLOOD FROM!"

Harkat bellowed.

"Um...that's got to do with the reason I was late..." I murmured.

Harkat ran up to the bed next to me and jumped on it so that we were eye-level.

"It wasn't the vampaneze or vampets... right?"

"No."

Harkat looked into my eyes for about a minute, sighed and jumped down.

"Mr. Crepsley is out looking for you."

"WHAT! NO! DOES HE REALIZE HOW DANGEROUS THAT IS!"

"Darren, he was really worried ...for you when I told him that you haven't came back after ...I woke him up. He almost flitted out of the hotel, he...was running so fast."

"Oh..."

I sighed, and jumped into bed. Not long after, I was asleep.

***Le line***

"Darren, Mr. Crepsley's back. He wants to talk to you." Harkat said, shaking my shoulders.

"what time is it?"

"10:30 at night. He said he wants you now."

"Okay, okay. I'm on my way." I yawned, getting out of bed and walking towards his room.

I knocked only once, when the door lurched open and I was pulled into the room.

"Sit." Mr. Crepsley barked, pushing me into a seat.

"Where have you been? Harkat woke me up and told me that you were not back from school yet. I told him that you were probably a few minutes late. He denied this and told me the time. Where were you!" Mr. Crepsley scolded.

Harkat came into the room, and sat down on the bed. "Did you tell him... about the blood on your shirt?"

_Thanks, Harkat. Because I really needed him to know that..._

"Blood?" Mr. Crepsely quizzed.

I had taken the bloody shirt off and put it in under my bed before I went to sleep.

"Yeah, it's nothing Mr. Crepsley. Don't worry about it."

"Darren, was it your blood?"

I shrugged. "It's not that big of a deal. It wasn't even that much."

"But it was your blood, correct?"

"Yeah..."

"Tell me everything that had happened." Mr. Crepsley demanded.

I told them the whole story, how Trevor had the kid on the wall, how we fought, how I was sent to the office and about the purple slip.

Mr. Crepsley and Harkat stayed silent for a moment as they processed this.

"Is there any way...you can skip this...or something?" Harkat questioned.

"No," I looked up at them. "There is no way. You have to go otherwise you get in so much more trouble."

"Perhaps I can call them and talk to them. Surely, there is a way to get you out of detention." Mr. Crepsley mused.

"There isn't. I have to go to detention. If I don't, it'll be a lot worse."

We stayed silent for a while before Mr. Crepsley told me to go get the bloody shirt and the purple slip.

When I came back with them both, Mr. Crepsley looked at my shirt, signed the slip(after having me read it to him) and looked at my nose to make sure nothing was broken.

When all of this was done, he sent me to bed. Harkat and he would "scout around" to make sure nothing was out of the ordinary...well, as ordinary as it gets being a little person and a vampire.

I lied down in my bed, and fell asleep almost immediately.

-Le line-

I woke up earlier than Mr. Crepsley and Harkat. It was about 30 minutes until I had to leave for school , so I just got ready.

I brushed my teeth, got dressed, and ate some break feast from the lobby downstairs.

Then I grabbed my bag and went to school...with my detention today.

I entered the school to a bunch of people starring at me in shock. Thanks to my vampiric hearing, I could hear what they were saying.

"Did you hear what he to Trevor?"

"Trevor deserved it, but not by _him._"

"I heard that Trevor got 3 broken ribs and he got a bloody nose."

"They both got detention. If you ask me, they should have gotten at least a suspension."

I laugh inwardly as I hear these. _So I broke 3 of his ribs huh?_

I just pray to the vampire gods that he doesn't.

School went by pretty fast today. I didn't have much homework, only a worksheet and a few pages out of my math textbook and I'm done. The classes went by as usual. Same teachers yelling at me, same lunch, and same boring day.

But afterwards, the teacher held me after class and took me to room E5-58. Also known as: The Detention room.

Trevor was there too, glaring at me as if he was trying to set me on fire.

We sat down as far apart from each other as possible. Only 3 other kids came in the room. We weren't allowed to talk, do homework or anything. But if the teacher catches you been restless, you have to copy down 50 words from the dictionary. And the teacher chooses the words.

So all I did was sit down and look forward.

But of course, Trevor started trouble. He started to throw spit balls at me when the teacher wasn't looking. I, eventually had had enough, so I threw a pencil at him...what I did incorrectly? Anybody wanna guess? Anybody?

The teacher saw me throw it at him.

She stood up, and started to yell at me for being "naughty" and "a bad cookie".

As punishment, 100 words from the dictionary. Some of the words were:fallacious/venerate/exertion/ caprice. This women is evil. I never thought that my hand could be so numb.

When the bell rang for the people to get out of detention, I literally ran out of the room.

***line***

When I got back to the hotel, Mr. Crepsley and Harkat were eating some leftovers from their lunch they had earlier today.

"Hello, Darren. How was detention?" Mr. Crepsley asked as he finished chewing his bite.

"Well, I learned that my hand can literally go numb if you write too much." I said, grabbing some of Harkat's food as I past by.

"I take it that means you wrote a lot?"

"More than you can ever imagine. But on the plus side, I broke 3 of Trevor's bones." I said, then went white as I saw Mr. Crepsley's glare at me.

"You think that is a good thing?" Mr. Crepsley started...

to put a LONG story short, I was punished and had to do a lot of chores for about a week. I was also lectured for hours on end from Mr. Crepsley.

So if I learned one thing out of this, it's that detentions SUCK!

_Ok, so who has ever gotten a detention? Who has never gotten a detention? I never have, but I hear that they are boring. I did this one because when I was reading the book, I was always waiting for Darren to get a detention, but he never got one. So, here you go :) hope you guys enjoyed it!_

_~Cat attack 411_

_please review_


End file.
